


The Night Could Last Forever

by thornfield_girl



Series: To Show That You're Home [5]
Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Insomnia, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornfield_girl/pseuds/thornfield_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan can't sleep, so neither can Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Could Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someotherstorm (rumbrave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbrave/gifts).



Boyd had woken up once to the sound of a toe being jammed into the dresser, and the muttered curses that followed. He'd mumbled something like, "Y'alrigh' baby?" but had fallen back to sleep before he'd registered a response. 

The second time he woke, it was from the television coming on downstairs at a ridiculous volume, more cursing, then the sound quickly being lowered.

The third and final time was to the breaking of glass against ceramic tiles. He heaved a sigh and swung his legs out of bed. He stalked down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door, squinting against the bright light.

There was blood smeared on the floor and in drops on the lid of the toilet where Raylan was sitting, picking glass out of his foot. 

"Raylan, what the fuck, honey? You are obviously exhausted, why are you up?"

Raylan looked up ruefully and replied, "Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to keep you up tossing and turning."

Boyd huffed a laugh at him and pulled a box of bandages out of the cupboard. He ran the water until it was warm in the tub and said, "Rinse that out and put a bandaid on it." He tossed him a dry washcloth. "I'll get the broom."

He came back a minute later and swept up the glass, along with the waxy backing strips and wrapper that Raylan had tossed on the floor. 

"Are you coming back to bed?" 

Raylan sighed heavily. "Don't think it would do any good. My mind is all over the place, it won't shut up."

Boyd smirked and said, "Well, it's probably makin' up for all the time you spend not thinking. Come on, I'll see what I can do to help."

Boyd pulled him out of the room, picking up a sliver of glass he'd missed and tossing it in the trash can. He led him down the hall to the blessedly dark bedroom and into their bed. 

"Get undressed, lie down and close your eyes, baby," he said, not bothering to make it sound like anything but an order. "No, turn over, on your belly."

He couldn't see much in the moonlight streaming in through the window, but he's sure Raylan is raising an eyebrow at him. He obeys anyway, and Boyd straddles his ass, placing warm hands on Raylan's broad shoulders. 

He doesn't need to see with his eyes to know how beautiful they are. When he'd first seen Raylan with his shirt off after twenty years, he'd gone a little faint. The man is nothing short of perfect... looking, anyway. 

He kneads the tight, tense muscles and leans down to press soothing kisses to his back as he works his way down. He can hear Raylan's breath growing slower and heavier, and Boyd thinks maybe he's drifting off, but when he reaches the glutes, he hears a low groan. He kisses the base of his spine, and gives the knob of bone a gentle suck.

Boyd felt, rather than heard, a shaky release of breath from Raylan, and continued the massage, moving down to his thighs, sliding his hands over them in broad strokes, letting his thumbs stray to the inside just a little. He didn't stop using his mouth, his tongue doing equal work to his lips, and Raylan's breathing was no longer what anyone would call slow. To be fair, neither was Boyd's, and finally he told him softly to roll over.

He stretched out above Raylan, kissed his lips very gently, then slid downward, trailing lips and tongue as he went. He didn't bother teasing, because this was supposed to be relaxing, after all. He took Rayaln's cock in all at once, prompting a loud moan of relief. 

He sucked his man's dick expertly and unrelentingly, holding his hips down tight so he couldn't thrust up. He came in about two minutes with a grunt of release and a sigh. 

Raylan's sleepy, half-intelligible voice said, "You wan' me to-"

"No, baby," Boyd replied, cutting him off. "Sleep."

Boyd got out of bed and went to the living room to jerk off, then passed out on the couch until Raylan came down at seven am, perky as a brand new titty, all dressed for work. 

"Gotta go, darlin'," he said, kissing Boyd on the cheek. "See you Wednesday when you come up, right?"

Boyd gave him the evil eye, kissed him back anyway, then got up to brew himself some coffee. Tired as he was, he smiled to himself while he did it. Raylan was a hassle half the time, but no one could tell Boyd he wasn't worth it.


End file.
